Bedtime Stories
by Airene Archerway
Summary: "Daddy, can you tell me a bedtime story first?" Emma asked./Puck tells Emma one of his favorite stories.


**Bedtime Story by Airene Archerway**

* * *

_Summary: "Can you tell me a bedtime story first?" Emma asked_

_Rating: K+_

_Disclaimer: Me no own._

* * *

_Dedicated to my brother: who gives the best bedtime stories ever. That I don't care if I'm too old to listen to them…_

* * *

Emma was Puck's favorite daughter. Hey, if Alison was Sabrina's it was only fair. She was a bubbly, energetic, fun little six-year-old. She had his eyes and nice long blonde hair always tied into a messy ponytail. She often wore an old, blue jacket that her sister had before her.

"Remember, if you have an emergency call me. Alison's at a sleepover at her friend, Ivy's. And make sure that she's in bed by nine. OK?" Puck nodded, Daphne and Sabrina were going out tonight to solve a mystery.

"Wow, Grimm. It's like you don't trust me: your beloved husband." Sabrina rolled her eyes and left.

Daphne chuckled. "Don't listen to her, 'Brina can be such a killjoy. Do whatever you want, you're her parent too. Bye Puck." she said. Marshmallow gave him a quick hug and waved bye as they went out the door.

He walked around the house and finally arrived at the door with 'emma' scrawled in messy handwriting along with some stickers of toxic signs and "Beware". He smiled, this was why Emma was his favorite.

He opened the door where he found Emma repeatedly jumping on the bed.

"Hi Daddy." she said, looking bored.

"Hey." Puck said, walking inside. "So, your mom and Aunt Daphne are out for the night."

"Where are they?" she asked, sitting on the bed.

"At a…" he paused, he thought Sabrina's rule that they don't find out about Everafters was just sad. In Daphne's words, she was probably being a jerkazoid. "A party." he continued with instead. "And mommy said that you need to sleep in a while, so… go." he said, unsure. This was normally Sabrina's thing.

"Can you tell me a bedtime story first?" she asked, using these excessively cute puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not a good storyteller." Puck said, trying to get out of it.

"But Aunt Daphne tells the greatest bedtime stories ever! And she says you know them! Please, daddy, please?" she begs.

"What are they about? Give me an idea." he asked.

"Well, they're about two sisters named Sabrina and Daphne because Aunt Daphne said that she and mommy are sisters too so it'll make more sense. And they meet a fairy, named Puck."

Puck smiled, Marshmallow was smarter than he gave her credit for. She used Puck as his name because his children know him as Robin, Sabrina and Daphne because she claims it will be easier that way…

"I know that story." Puck said, smiling, playing along. "Where to you want be to begin?"

"From the start!" she exclaimed, jumping in her seat.

* * *

"Okay. Once upon a time there were two sisters named Sabrina and Daphne. They were going to Ferry Port Landing."

"_Ferryport Landing? Don't you mean the magical kingdom of Ferryport?" Emma asked, confused. Puck sighed and continued the story._

"Yeah, my mistake. Anyway, the evil Ms. Smirt was bringing them there because their parents were missing."

"_Why were their parents missing again? I forgot." Emma asked. _

"Their parents were missing because they were taken away by some people who left a red handprint on the wall of the apartment. The police couldn't find them, so they were brought to the orphanage."

"_You mean the wall of the castle." Puck rolled his eyes and nodded, continuing the story._

"Anyway, they were being brought to the kingdom of Ferryport because someone said that she was their grandmother, but Sabrina didn't believe her because her dad said all her relatives were dead. So, they went there, where they met the person claiming to be their grandmother, Mrs…" He trailed off, waiting for Emma to butt in or something.

"_Grimm!"_

"Mrs. Grimm, and Mr…" he depended on Emma again to supply the last name.

"_Clay!" Marshmallow was pretty clever… Never underestimate Daphne, ever again, he thought._

"So, anyway. They met them right? But when they went home they found these firefly things outside the window. But Sabrina got mad at Mrs. Grimm and said that she wasn't their grandmother. And they tried to open the window, but then Mr. Clay got mad and shut the window."

"_Oh no! Sabrina doesn't seem like a good person…" Puck smirked, too bad he couldn't tell Grimm this._

"OK, so Sabrina tried to get Daphne to run away. But even though Daphne didn't want to, she agreed. So they snuck out but then they saw those fireflies again and they started biting her, so they had to go back so Mrs. Grimm would treat her wounds.

"So they go on a mystery, because Mrs. Grimm-"

"_Daddy, why did you stop?" Emma asked._

"_Mrs. Grimm is a bit too complicated to say. How about we call her the Old Lady instead."_

_Emma shrugged and nodded, gesturing to continue the story._

"OK, so the Old Lady said that their family were detectives. So they go to this place and they investigate a giant footprint."

"_Footprint?"_

"Something about a giant. Anyway, so The Old Lady starts explaining that fairytales are real. And then a giant abducts her and Mr. Clay.

"So Daphne tries to get them to save them, but Sabria doesn't want to. They end up in a forest where they see those bugs again. And then they see a fairy."

"_Named Puck?" she asked, smiling._

Puck nodded. "They see the most awesome fairy in the entire world. A dashingly handsome one that's sitting on the best throne in the entire world. The King of Loafers, the Prince of Low Expectations, the Trickster King! Then the fairy ever so generously agrees to help them find their grandmother."

"_I like the fairy. He's nice. I wanna be the Trickster Princess one day." _

"I know what you mean, he's my favorite character in the entire story. So the great fairy goes to their house, and they see a Mirror. He is a very bad Mirror that tries to kill them. But he doesn't. Spoiler alert! He's the bad guy.

"Anyway so the Mirror agrees to help them and says that they have to find Jack."

"_Jack?"_

"Jack the Giant Killer. So they break into jail, something you should never do, and they get him to help them and they go back to the house an then even if the awesome fairy doesn't trust the guy, the sisters ever so stupidly don't follow Puck's advice."

_"What a big mistake."_

"So, Jack tries to steal these magic beans, then he tells them to use the fairy godmother's, from Cinderella, wand to change their appearance. So Sabrina became Momma Bear and Daphne became the Tin Woodsman. So they go to Prince Charming's party because they think that he's the one that's causing the giant attacks."

_"But Prince Charming's a good guy!"_

"No he isn't, he's an arrogant twit. Anyway so when they go to the party, Charming notices that they're not actually Momma Bear and the Tin Woodsman."

_"Oh no!"_

"See, the fairy was right all along! Charming tells them that he doesn't want to join the Scarlet Hand. And it turns out Jack was the bad guy after all, he tries to fight the sisters but then Mr. Clay turns out to be the big bad wolf! But he isn't bad, don't worry, he's a good guy. Then they fight and fight and fight then..." Puck wasn't there, so he just tries to guess what happened next. "Then Mr. Clay killed him! And they went back home, they used Mirror to locate Sabrina's parents and find them sleeping in this place. And then Puck moves into their house, and because they were so grateful that the wise and awesome fairy moved in, they live happily ever after, for a while.

"Want to here what happened-"

When he was about to say 'next', he realized Emma was sleeping. He smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, and went outside of her room.

Maybe next time her mom was out, he could continue the story.

* * *

**AN: **Inspired by a fic I saw in the Friends category where Phoebe tells Emma about Ross and Rachel as a bedtime story.

Should I continue with a sequel? Maybe one for The Unusual Suspects, but with Daphne telling instead?

Review, please!

-A


End file.
